littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in the Wood
Murder in the Wood is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 8th case of the game. It is the second case set in Twinville. Plot Previously, the team discovered that Julie's kidnapping may because of misogyny and possible host Count Draco had been invited to Bluehouse Production's second film, an exploitation horror film (Savage Woods). The team pick up the popcorn and heads to the Drive-By Cinema. After Bryon informed them of a murder there, Mandy and the player went to the Wallachia Wood, where they found stunt woman Bethany Vinson with her head penetrated with arrow and laying on the abandoned house. The five people were labelled as suspects: Evelynn Wade (cinema goer), Mason Blue (producer), Vicente Herrera (fortune teller), Sandra Vinson (entertainment manager), and Marc Miles (beat cop). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player were searching in the abandoned house, but they getting attacked by the bow-wielded killer, who savagely attack them in attempt to getting away from case. But the player throwing the flash grenade at it, blinded it. Mid-investigation, Sandra Vinson, Bethany's aunt, left the crime scene to return to her apartment, taking pieces of evidence with her among Bethany's possessions. Later, the beat cop Marc Miles tried to arrest Mason Blue for ticket fraud. The team then found enough evidence to arrest fortune teller Vicente Herrera for the murder. After denying the charges, Vicente said that he killed Bethany. He said that Bethany found out all the tricks he used as a fortune teller to fake conversations with the zombies during filming. Fearing that she would expose the fortune-telling scam during the Drive-By Cinema, he paused the event, followed her into the woods, and shoot arrows at her head with crossbow. Judge Westley sentenced him to 30 years in prison for the murder and for defrauding the public. During Under the Black Lagoon (2/6), Jason and the player investigated Officer Miles's claims of Count Draco's forgery. The officer claimed that Mason Blue had already helped Draco replaced the original Z-Terminator poster by Bluehouse Production in the cinema with a fake. Furthermore, Miles admitted to ripping the poster apart. After Velia confirmed through mobile phone analysis that the poster was a fake, the team talked to Officer Miles again, who said that the original was most likely in a crate waiting to be taken away. Jason and the player found the original poster in the abandoned house, and then confronted Count Draco. Once he somewhat confessed to the crime, Jason and the player arrested Draco for forgery and Mason was found innocent. Meanwhile, Sandra Vinson summoned Mandy and the player and asked them to look into Bluehouse Production's theaters. She said that Bethany was invited to the next horror movie, so the team searched her bedroom and found her diary, which said the third most iconic horror film was taking place in a haunted house. The team then informed Sandra of their findings. After the events, Commissioner Carter Griffin ordered the team to leave the festival alone in order to focus on Onyx Swamp Massacre. Determined to go to the third film however, Mandy and the player found Bethany's invitation in her bedroom. Noticing that "The Thriller" ticket had her name however, the team offered Count Draco freedom from custody in exchange of him forging the ticket. After the offer was fulfilled, they headed to the haunted house party despite discouragement from the Commissioner. Summary Victim *'Bethany Vinson' Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Vicente Herrera' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes antiemetic. *The suspect supports the actor's vote. *The suspect uses fortune-telling. *The suspect wears sapphire brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses fortune-telling. *The suspect wears golden buttons. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes antiemetic. *The suspect supports the actor's vote. *The suspect uses fortune-telling. *The suspect wears golden buttons. *The suspect wears sapphire brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes antiemetic. *The suspect wears golden buttons. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes antiemetic. *The suspect supports the actor's vote. *The suspect uses fortune-telling. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer takes antiemetic. *The killer supports the actor's vote. *The killer uses fortune-telling. *The killer wears golden buttons. *The killer wears sapphire brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Under the Black Lagoon (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Twinville Category:Copyrighted Images